


Blindfolded

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kink, Making Love, NSFW, Romance, Smut, blindfold, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Before Laslow and Azura could start off their moment of intimacy, the dancer decides to suggest something to his wife in order to spice things up. Post-Revelation. NSFW! You have been warned!





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just managed to finish this fic before having to go back to my house. Oh, just a reminder, I won't have internet at my place for the next 2 weeks because that's how long it will take to set the internet up. I can still write but I'd have to go somewhere that has wifi, and I have unlimited data on my phone just in case to update you guys. Anyway, please enjoy this fic! ^_^

"You want me to wear what, Laslow?" Azura questioned confusedly as she and her husband were only in their undergarments.

"W-well, I really do want to try it out with you wearing a blindfold. Is it too much to ask?" Laslow confirmed as his voice began to stutter.

To spice up their night, Laslow wanted to have Azura only wear a blindfold and nothing else. Truth be told, it was sort of his personal kink but it would be the first time that he would have sex with someone who was wearing a blindfold.

"In that case, this will be the first time that we make love while I wear a blindfold," she agreed until she formed a small pout "the only downside is that I won't be able to see your face."

"Don't worry, Azura," he assured as he sat down beside her on their bed, "I'll be sure to treat you right."

Azura giggled at her husband's comment, placing a kiss on his cheek for good measure. "I'll be sure to hold you to it."

"Ok then," Laslow replied as he wrapped the blindfold around Azura, her eyes now hindered from viewing anything, "I hope that you're prepared, is all."

Once Azura had her blindfold on, Laslow retreated away from their bed as he began to take his underwear off, his erection free from its hold. He was still a bit nervous but he managed to keep those thoughts at bay for the time being. Realizing that Azura wasn't naked, he helped her with taking her thin clothing away.

With the both of them naked, Laslow started with the first directive.

"Suck me, Azura."

There was an odd feeling that crept inside Azura as she heard her husband utter those words. Even though it was out-of-character for Laslow to say something so vulgar, she found it quite erotic.

She began to follow the sound of his voice as she went on all fours on the floor. Although her vision was compromised, she knew where her husband's voice was originating from. She thought that she missed her destination until her face had hit a certain object.

"A-at least you tried." Laslow laughed sheepishly after seeing his wife meeting contact with his dick.

In retaliation, Azura held a firm grip on his cock, though not too rough. Laslow's breath was caught at his wife's action, making him take his words back. However, Azura began to give his dick a few strokes.

"To be honest, this is exciting." Azura commented as she played with the tip of Laslow's dick, his pre-cum leaking slightly. Remembering her husband's command from earlier, she proceeded to give his dick a few licks around until she enveloped it with her mouth.

"A-Azura." Laslow moaned her name as he gripped her hair with his hands for assistance. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair but not enough to cause pain or discomfort.

The songstress slowly bobbed back and forth on her husband's dick as she used one hand to stroke it and the other was playing with her clit. She wished that she could see the look on Laslow's face, but she could imagine that he was enjoying it. Afterwards, she brought her hand away from her clit in order to play with his balls, eliciting a response from him.

"G-gods, this is too good." Laslow groaned as he could feel his limit reaching.

"My pleasure, dear." Azura commented before going back to giving her husband a blowjob and handjob again.

With his release imminent, Laslow rocked Azura's face back and forth slowly as he came inside her mouth. Azura's eyes widened at the feeling of her husband's hot seed creeping inside her mouth. Usually she would be aware of when he was going to cum but the blindfold had inhibited her from doing so. Nonetheless, it did add a little bit of fun because she had to be more attentive without her vision.

Pulling away from his cock, Azura wiped her face with her forearm, savoring the taste of his sperm. She couldn't tell if she dropped any of his cum but she felt confident that she didn't miss a single drop.

Laslow never knew that blindfold sex would feel that great, even though they haven't gotten that far yet. He could see how enjoyable it was for his wife as her breath was hoarse and eager for more.

"We're not done just yet, my love," Laslow reminded as he picked Azura up, much to her surprise, "let me take care of the rest."

The dancer led the both of them back onto their bed, gently laying Azura down with her head resting on the comfy pillow. He gave her a kiss on the lips for added effect.

"I love you, Laslow." Azura whispered in delight.

"I love you, too, Azura." Laslow replied back as he made his way down to her pussy afterwards.

Azura wasn't able to ask where he had went as she felt him licking around her core, causing her to squirm on the bed. Her moans intensified as a result, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

Laslow gently traced Azura's clit with his tongue as he licked around her folds. He took a moment to savor her taste before inserting a finger inside her pussy.

"L-Laslow. D-do it m-more." Azura pleaded as he played with her breasts.

He began to pick up his pace with his finger but he didn't want to overdo it to the point of causing his wife discomfort. However, he pulled his finger away from her pussy and guided it to her mouth. She opened her mouth in order to suck on his finger, noticing that she had tasted herself.

"You sure are lewd, Azura," Laslow jested at the slight of his wife as went back south, "but it's fine by me."

"F-flattery will get y-you nowhere." Azura playfully retorted, her voice stutter after receiving her husband's special treatment.

After a bit, Laslow thought that it was now to go on with the main course. He guided his dick to her pussy but he only rubbed around the opening.

Confused, Azura asked about the delay. "What's going on?"

With a smirk, Laslow was delight to give his reasoning to Azura. "Oh nothing. Just having a bit of fun."

The dancer continued to rub his cock around the songstress's pussy, causing her to moan in annoyance.

"P-please, Laslow." Azura pleaded as she couldn't take it.

"Please what, Azura? Context is important." Laslow repeated as his teasing perpetuated, though he ached to insert his cock inside her.

With a sigh, she followed along with the naughtiest things that she has ever said.

"Please, Laslow. Stick you cock inside my pussy."

Surprised, Laslow never knew that Azura had it in her. For a royal advisor it was quite the contrast, but he found it extremely erotic to hear, and couldn't help but almost burst into laughter.

"With pleasure, dear." he granted as he plunged his dick into her pussy.

Laslow leaned towards Azura as he thrusted inside her slowly, meeting her face-to-face afterwards.

"I want to see your face." she commented as she tried to guide her hand to her husband's face.

"All in due time, my love." the dancer responded as he helped guide her hand to his face.

Azura pulled Laslow's face closer to hers before their lips met with such fervor. Caught up in the moment, Laslow's thrusts quickened as he continued to kiss his wife, their tongues playing with each other. The songstress's hands roamed around her husband's back, reveling in the intimacy.

Wanting to try something out, Laslow proceeded to lay on the bed, bringing Azura along as she straddled him afterwards.

'Naga, I thank you.' Laslow thanked internally as his wife was riding his cock.

"L-Laslow." Azura muttered in pleasure as she placed her hands on his stomach. She still yearned to see her husband's face, too tantalizing to bear even further.

The dancer brought both of his hands to her breasts, fondling them as she gyrated her hips sensually, earning her a groan from him. He toyed with her nipples while her breath hitched with each passing moment.

"I-I want to see your face." she muttered out pleadingly.

"Well then," he replied as he brought himself into a sitting position while keeping his dick inside Azura, "I guess that can work."

Laslow proceeded to discard the blindfold from Azura, the piece of cloth drifting away somewhere. After catching a glimpse of her husband's face, Azura had once again pulled him into an intense kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist, as well. The feeling of her slender legs coiling around him along with the inner walls of her pussy wrapping around his dick had almost made Laslow lose control.

Once their kiss was over, he then buried his face on Azura's shoulder blade, gently biting on it in order to quell himself from cumming.

"D-damn." Laslow cursed out.

"Let it out, Laslow. I-it's okay." Azura insisted as she moaned afterwards.

Confiding in his wife's words, Laslow had pulled her into a kiss again as her legs had tightened around him. He wrapped his arms around her back for good measure.

"A-Azura." he uttered.

Laslow felt his dick twitching, and then he proceeded to release his essence inside his wife's pussy. Azura could feel a hot sensation enveloping her from the inside as she orgasmed.

Laslow's thrusts began to die down as he tried to control his breath, facing his wife who was also trying to regain herself. He pulled out from her but not without his cum dropping a little on their bed, giving him a mental note to change their bedsheets in the morning.

"H-how was it?" Laslow had asked his wife as he sat her down on the bed, joining her afterwards.

"Aside from not being able to see you face," Azura began as she interlocked her feet with his, "it was wonderful."

Laslow chuckled at his wife's commentary as he held her in his arms, stroking the sides of her bare hips. "I'm glad. Sounds like we should do it more often."

Azura merely giggled in response as she relaxed in his hold. "Of course, Laslow."

It was another successful moment of love making for the two, though the next time they would do so again, Azura would want to try something out. One that would involve ropes. But for now, all that she could think of was basking in Laslow's hold and drifting off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
